Between Dinner and Talk
by Arai Mau
Summary: "Aku terus menanyainya sementara Ia sedang sibuk menikmati makanannya. Alhasil, aku mendapat omongan yang 'manis dan indah' dan tentunya berhasil 'menghujam jantungku'/NaruSaku/AU/DLDR"


BETWEEN DINNER AND TALK

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Between Dinner and Talk © Arai Mau

.

.

.

"Aku terus menanyainya sementara Ia sedang sibuk menikmati makanannya. Alhasil, aku mendapat omongan yang 'manis dan indah' dan tentunya berhasil 'menghujam jantungku' "

.

.

.

 _Hoo ! Hoo !_

 _1234_

 _Hoo ! Hoo !_

 _1234_

 _Jitai no oto in kuniku, oto tano haato nin kuni._

 _Hitsu yono sonzai Don't see, Sou Girls wai tsum-_

" Moshi moshi ? "

" AH.. NARUTO ! BAGAIMANA KABARMU... "

" Nghh ? Ini siapa ya ? "

" Ya Tuhan, aku tidak percaya. Baru ku tinggal ke Timor Leste 2 tahun, kau sudah lupa ?! "

" Ti.. Timor Leste ? "

" Iya, masa kau tidak ingat sih ! aku sahabatmu paling fashionable yang ikut pertukaran mahasiswa ke Timor Leste selama 3 tahun. Dan sekarang, di tahun ke – 2 dengan gantengnya telah mendarat untuk pulang kampung ke Tokyo ! "

" Uhh... Oh.. OHH ! KIBA ! "

" Huh, jahat sekali sudah lupa denganku. Baiklah, langsung saja, nanti malam kau ku undang ke acara makan malam keluargaku yang merayakan kepulangan ku. "

" Ehh... Tapi aku masih ada tugas untuk merevisi skripsiku, dan akan kuberikan ke dosen pembimbing besok. Bagaimana ini ? "

" Aku mengundang seluruh anak kelas SMA angkatan kita dulu. Kau tahu kan maksudku ? "

" APA ?! BERARTI DIA JUGA KAU UNDANG ?! "

" Uhm, benar sekali. Jadi kau harus datang, dia masih single kok. "

" Kau tahu kan aku paling kikuk kalau ada dia ! Sialan. "

" Hehehe, anggap saja hadiah dariku, okay ? "

" Pardon ? Hadiah ? Otakmu konslet sayang. "

" Kkk~ okay see you in my home. Dan jangan memanggil ku sayang, aku bukan homo. Bye "

" ... Bye. "

Sialan.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah aku.

Meninggalkan Skripsi yang minta di revisi di ruang keluarga, dan berpindah ke kamar – tepatnya di depan lemari – sedang mengobrak abrik mencari baju yang cocok untuk ke acara dinner milik keluarga Inuzuka. Dan lebih sial lagi, aku hanya punya kemeja putih dan tidak punya jas.

Awalnya ku kira makan malam biasa seperti pesta BBQ. Eh, setelah sesi telpon – menelpon laknat tadi, dia meng – sms ku kalau acara makan malam nya itu resmi, karena orang tua nya tidak mau mengotori pemandangan rumah mereka dengan dress atau baju ketat terbuka – kau pasti tahu siapa yang mengenakannya –

Aku melirik ke arah jam, dan jam menunjukkan pukul 17.00 .Tanpa babibu, aku berlari ke luar rumah menuju ke blok sebelah – rumah Nagato senpai – untuk meminjam jas dan semua ' pelengkap ' jas nya.

Selama berlari ke rumah Nagato senpai, aku berpikir aku pergi ke rumah Kiba bukan karena merayakan Kiba pulang kampung dengan keadaan sehat dan ganteng, melainkan karena dia.

Haruno Sakura.

Lucu memang, tapi dia adalah gadis yang satu – satu nya ku taksir selama SMA. Gadis yang terkenal judes tapi pintar nya tumpeh – tumpeh, dan gadis itu juga yang memotivasi ku untuk meraih peringkat dan masuk 10 besar.

Gadis yang selalu menghujani ku dengan tatapan dan kata – kata pedas apabila aku menjalankan rencana PDKT konyol yang di sponsori oleh Kiba.

Tapi tetap saja, aku menyukai nya – tidak, mencintainya.

Dan walaupun Ia sekelas denganku selama 3 tahun, ia hanya tahu namaku. Tidak lebih, sangat hebat bukan ? Belum lagi ketakutan dan rasa gugup ku menghalangiku untuk menyampaikan rasa suka padanya, bahkan saat kita wisuda SMA aku masih terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkannya.

Payah.

Tapi sekarang aku berniat untuk mendekatinya, aku sekarang sudah kuliah dan aku harus berhasil.

DOK DOK DOK

" Senpai buka ! aku mau pinjam jas mu ! "

" Akhirnya kau datang juga, Bro "

Yah, itulah sambutan pertama yang kudapat setelah kebut – kebutan melawan peraturan lalu lintas. Aku tidak menjawabnya dan segera mencari tempat duduk.

" Tidak tidak boleh, kau jangan duduk disitu ! " Seru Kiba tiba – tiba membuatku kaget sekaligus bingung, aku menaikkan sebelah alis ku seolah bertanya – memang kenapa ? apakah aku terlalu kotor bila duduk disini ? – Dan sebagai jawabannya, Kiba menarikku keras dan mendudukkan ku dengan kasar.

Ingin ku jambak rambut coklat nya dan menyemprotnya dengan kata – kata yang mengandung ' nama hewan peliharaan ' .Tapi ku urungkan ketika Kiba menunjuk orang di sebelahku.

Wow Haruno Sakura.

Air muka ku menjadi pucat, dan perutku mulas. Sial sial sial syndrom ini lagi, syndrom sialan !

Aku menoleh ke arah Kiba berniat meminta penjelasan, tapi sial sekarang tempatnya di isi oleh angin. Rambut coklat kampret.

' Aku harus pindah, ini gawat. '

' Tidak, tidak ini saat yang tepat. '

' Disaat dinner ? Kau bercanda, tanganku berkeringat sekarang. '

' Tapi, dinner salah satu cara yang cukup manis untuk berkenalan kembali. '

' Aku tidak yakin. '

' Kau harus yakin, cukup tanya kabar dan basa – basi nostalgia SMA kalian. '

' Tapi aku tidak punya cukup kenangan dengannya. '

Aku bergumam rendah sambil meremas rambutku, perang pikiran antara Si Pemberani Naruto dan Si Gugup Naruto tidak membantu sama sekali, malah membuatku semakin kacau. Aku melirik sekilas ke Sakura, dia sedang sibuk berbincang dan tertawa dengan Tenten. Kemudian aku melihat, di depan ada kursi kosong di sebelah Shikamaru.

Membaca keadaan sekilas, dan ide cemerlang muncul. Aku akan pindah.

Berdiri dan bersiap berla –

" Para hadirin, harap segera duduk di tempatnya masing – masing. Karena makan malam segera dimulai. "

Aku kenal suara itu, itu suara Kiba. Aku menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan Kiba sedang memasang smirk nya ke arah ku. Wah 'terima kasih' loh Kiba - kun.

Dengan gerakan canggung patah – patah aku kembali ke tempat dudukku, kulihat Tenten pergi ke meja lain. Jadi yang duduk disini hanya aku dan Sakura ? Aku merasa muka ku sekarang sama idiot nya sama seperti Patrick Star.

Aku berdehem pelan untuk menetralkan diri, kulirik Sakura lagi. Malam ini ia memakai dress selutut berwarna hitam dan lengannya dilapisi oleh kain yang terawang, entahlah aku tidak tahu aoa namanya, aku sangat bodoh dalam hal pakaian. Lalu rambutnya, Ia urai secara natural.

Aku tahu ini konyol, tapi nyata nya sekarangaku sedang merangkai kata – kata untuk sekedar bertegur sapa dengannya.

" Tuan, mau pesan apa ? "

Suara pelayan itu cukup membuatku sedikit berjingkat, tapi aku berusaha – sok – cool dihadapan Sakura. Tersenyum sedikit ke pelayan dan mengambil buku menu nya.

" Sayur asem sama minumannya jahe anget yaa. " Ucapku pada pelayan seraya mengembalikan buku menunya. Ia balas tersenyum padaku.

" Bagaimana dengan nona ? " Ucap pelayan itu.

Sakura memasang muka datar dan langsung mengambil buku menu nya. Membaca sebentar dan menutupnya lalu mengembalikan ke pelayan.

" Sayur Jengkol ekstra pete sama minumannya es jeruk " Jawab Sakura tetap dengan mata elangnya.

Pelayan itu tersenyum dan berpamitan ke kita berdua, dan aku membalasnya.

.

.

.

10 menit

Sudah 10 menit aku dan Sakura menanti makanannya, tapi sampai sekarang pelayannya belum kembali juga, apa mereka salah meja ?

Ngomong – ngomong ' soal ritual bertegur sapa antar teman lama ' aku juga belum berani mengatakannya. Kata – kata yang kurangkai hilang sekejap saja ketika aku berniat bicara padanya. Lebay ? mungkin lebih tepatnya nyastra.

Aku menghembus nafas lagi, mungkin ini yang 20 kali nya. Aku benar – benar penakut, Ya Tuhan.

Tidak – tidak aku harus berani !

" Aehh... Sakura – san apa ka – ? "

" Maaf agak lama, kami benar – benar kuwalahan dalam menghadapi pesanan tamu – tamu lainnya. "

Baiklah Mbak Pelayan, anda hadir di saat yang tidak tepat.

Dan aku terpaksa menutup mulutku lagi, dan melemparkan tatapan ngambek unyu. Sedangkan Mbak Pelayan nya mengerutkan jidatnya tanda bahwa Ia tak paham apa yang ku maksudkan. Sudahlah, biarkan saja.

Setelah makanan dihindangkan sempurna di atas meja, aku tidak langsung makan melainkan melihat makanan nya sambil berpikir. Aku mengambil banyak nafas dan menahannya.

" Kau tahu film _The Beautiful Boker_ ? Disitu banyak aktor dan aktris pendatang baru, tapi akting mereka sudah menyerupai Sakata Gintoki dan Misa Amane. Kau sudah menontonnya ? "

Aku tahu ini tolol, tapi aku akui merasa lega setelah mengucapkan suku – suku kata diatas dan sekarang aku tinggal menunggu apa reaksinya.

" Hm? Belum. " Ucap Sakura.

W.O.W

Hanya itu saja ? setidaknya hargai lah orang yang mengajakmu berbicara ataupun sekedar bertegur sapa. Bahkan matanya terfokus pada piringnya – tepatnya makanan nya – dan juga ia sibuk melahap dengan sendok nya.

Aku tetap saja membuat percakapan.

" Apakah saat liburan kemarin kau keluar negeri ? "

" Tidak. "

" Apakah kau kesulitan dalam hal belajar ? "

" Tidak. "

" Apakah kau kekurangan pulsa ? "

" Tidak. "

" Apa kau bisa menjawab selain tidak ? "

Dan pertanyaan terakhir ini sukses membuat Sakura menoleh pada ku disertai dengan alis yang berkerut. Sedangkan aku hanya tersenyum canggung, " Yang terakhir tadi, jangan dipikirkan. " Ucapku padanya.

Akhirnya aku membiarkan Ia melanjutkan makan malamnya, dan kita kembali berteman dengan ' hening ' sampai mungkin kurang kebih 12 menit ke depan.

.

.

.

Kami berdua sudah selesai makan, sebenarnya tidak hanya kita tapi rata – rata meja para undangan sudah penuh dengan piring dan gelas kosong serta sedikit bumbu – bumbu sampah.

" Uzumaki – san."

Aku dipanggil oleh Sakura dan aku langsung menghadapnya serta memasang muka setampan mungkin.

" Iya, ada yang bisa – "

" Lain kali, jika ada acara makan seperti ini mungkin lebih baik kau diam, dan nikmati saja makanannya. Bukan dengan banyak bicara dan mengganggu orang yang disekitarmu. "

Sakura mengucapkan itu panjang lebar sambil menatapku tajam dan segera beranjak dari tempat duduk nya sekarang menuju meja nya Tenten.

Aku yang mendengar itu hanya menganga.

Sudah kuduga, harusnya aku sekarang tidak usah datang kesini dan bergumul dengan skripsweet ku di rumah. Setidaknya aku tidak dipermalukan seperti ini.

" Yo Naruto – kyuunn gimana niih dengan Sakura ? " Ucap Kiba yang tiba – tiba muncul di belakangku.

Dan sekarang aku bisa merasakan tanganku mengepal dengan sendirinya.

.

.

.

END


End file.
